<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have a Question - Gabriel x Reader by Moonflower31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600073">I Have a Question - Gabriel x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31'>Moonflower31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exasperated Reader, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gabriel(Supernatural) is a little shit, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower31/pseuds/Moonflower31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it. You were ready. And you wanted nothing more than for Gabriel to take this seriously. Yet again, is serious even in his vocabulary? </p><p>Or in otherwords, you try to confess, and Gabriel is a little shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have a Question - Gabriel x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn't express how mad you were at him. He couldn't take anything seriously. You had wanted to talk to him about something. In fact, you had finally mustered up enough courage to ask him out. But Gabriel being Gabriel, decided to mess with you. </p><p>"Oh come on! The slime was funny!" Gabriel insists, cackling at your now green, slime covered hair. You had your arms crossed across your chest, proving you weren't happy. </p><p>Sure, you normally would have laughed at this. Gabriel was often like this, and you enjoyed his playful, and often prankster attitude. But right now, when you were trying to be serious, it was getting on your nerves. </p><p>"Sure, it might've been funny, a few days ago, but not right now, Gabriel. Im serious, I want to ask you something. And I don't want you to tease me over it." You sighed, one fist tightening a bit on your top. </p><p>Gabriel tossed a sweet into his mouth, almost ignoring what his best friend had asked him. "Hm? What is it sugar? You asking for me to take you someplace? I hear Florida is nice this time of year." Gabriel says. You grumbled. It was almost like Gabriel knew what you were going to ask him. And that he didn't want you saying it. Or even asking it. </p><p>You were almost to your limit of dealing with Gabriel's bullshit. You had put this all together, and psyched yourself up to confess to him, and he was treating a situation you said was serious like it was any casual discussion. </p><p>You loved him. You truly did. But he definitely got on your nerves. There was no denying that. Normally, it wasn't as often an occurance. But right now? You were almost pissed with him. </p><p>You pinched the bridge of your nose with your two fingers and sighed. "No, Gabe, please. I'm really serious about this. Its important to me. So please, listen..." You begged, gesturing towards the playful archangel, who had decided hanging off the bed frame was a cool idea. That was, until he lost his balance and fell over the side, landing on the wooden floor beside your bed. </p><p>Gabriel let out a wince and a huff, before he got up from the floor, smirking as if the previous didn't just happen. He dusted himself off and walked over to you, smirking to himself before he booped your nose. </p><p>You finally lost it. You growled and glared at him, grabbing his shoulder as delicately as your fuming anger would let you. "Please, Gabriel, this isn't a game, or a prank. Why can't you just listen?" You beg, staring into his whiskey colored eyes. He smirked back at you, and then pressed you against the wall, giving you a flirtatious look. </p><p>"Why can't I listen? Well, Sugarplum, I'm too lost in those gorgeous eyes of yours." He flirts. And suddenly you're a blushing mess, and you move away from him, out from under his arm that had been pressed to the wall near your face, and towards the door. </p><p>This was a mistake. You couldn't do this. He was an archangel. You were human. What were you thinking? He flirted with everything that moved for Chuck's sake! What made you think that the trickster could somehow have the same feelings you did about him? Just because he flirted with you didn't mean he liked you. It was just who he was. </p><p>The idea made your chest ache, and you went to go, hiding your eyes from the prying golden ones that was still standing by the wall. Your hand found the knob and turned it. You opened the door and as you began to leave, Gabriel began to speak again. </p><p>"Are you really going to leave without asking the question you were dying to ask me?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows as he looks at you. </p><p>The anger in your mind fumed again, and you looked at him, angry. This was all a game to him. You normally would be all for the silliness. But was it wrong to ask for a little bit of normalcy? </p><p>"Really? Really? Now you ask me that? After avoiding my question over and over?" You ask. Gabriel smirked as he looked at you. </p><p>"I didn't avoid your question, Sugar. You went ahead and asked your question. Why couldn't I listen. Right?" He teases. You rolled your eyes and stepped forward. You had had enough. You grabbed his jacket collar, and pulled him into a kiss, squeezing your eyes shut as you pressed your lips against his surprised ones. </p><p>After a few seconds, Gabriel still hadn't kissed back, which drove fear into your heart. You then began to pull back, tears brimming at the edge of your eyes when suddenly a hand caresses the back of your neck and pulls you back into the kiss, sending relief down your back. </p><p>Your hands wander to his shoulders and you hold him in place, while the other hand that Gabriel had yet to put on you found your waist, and pulled you against him. He tasted as sweet as candy, which was fitting since that was all he ate. His embrace was warm, like freshly baked bread or cake. And he held you as tight as he could, as if he was keeping you there so you couldn't leave. Not like you wanted to. </p><p>You tilted your head, taking his lips into a much deeper kiss for a few more moments before your lungs cried out for air. You pulled back reluctantly and took in a couple gasps of air before looking up into Gabriel's eyes. You huffed. </p><p>"Jackass." You playfully insulted, making him laugh. He squeezed his arms around you a bit tightly, and held you close.</p><p>"Oh, Sugar, dating me? I'm much worse than that. So what was your question?" He asks, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.  You rolled your eyes at his insistance and cupped his cheek. </p><p>"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me. Go out and eat something or go to a movie and gorge out on junk food... just... on a date. As more than friends." You asked. Gabriel smirked. </p><p>"Sweetheart, you should have just gone ahead and asked me. Or better yet, told me you wanted to see a movie, but make it a date. I'd still say yes either way." He grinned his shit eating grin, and you sighed, smiling up at him. </p><p>Sure he annoyed you, and he was a pain in your ass, but he was your pain in the ass. Your trickster.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>